the adventures of lux aeterna
by heavenspen
Summary: this is a prequel to my other fanfic "The eternal light". this depicts lux's travels around Mundus Magicus as he becomes stronger to fight the gods. it is a harem, mainly OcxGabriel, and the OC is strong. will be updated very regurlarly. There will be mabinogi, maplestory and fairy tail references and characters in this.
1. Betrayal of love

**Disclaimer: as much as i would like to i will never be the owner of highschool dxd, mabinogi, maplestory or fairy tail.**

**Where it all started**

**Narrator's POV**

Long, long ago, right before the catastrophic events of the Second Great War began. Lived a beautiful goddess with platinum blonde hair named Gabriel.

Gabriel was also known as the goddess of love and beauty. As the goddess of love she often gave her blessings to newly-wed couples ensuring that they would love each other for an eternity and being one of the few gods in Celtic mythology who ever actually listened to the people's pleas she had become one of the most worshipped and loved goddesses. She had also favoured people who excelled in combat.

One day, it was the goddess's turn to fall in love; however she fell in love with a mortal man.

But it was taboo for a divine goddess to ever fall in love with mortals.

The romance between these polar opposite beings would only end in misfortune.

But she was not willing to give up. To fulfil her desire to be with her lover forever she sought to perform the one act that was considered forbidden among the gods of all mythologies and for the first time in their long history, she shredded her wings and fell from the divine city of the gods.

She became human; sacrificing everything to be with the man she believed would consummate their love.

But, with a cruel twist of fate, her wishes were torn apart and thrown into the wind. The man had abandoned Gabriel and went off to marry another woman.

**Author's note: If you don't understand why the man had left the most beautiful woman in existence for a run-off-the-mill one, then you can PM and ask me why and I shall send you SPOILERS! explaining why, or you can sit back on your seats and the later chapters will eventually explain why.**

Of course Gabriel had already known that this would happen. She had known that her lover would betray her. But being the former goddess of love and after witnessing the vast amount of love between the humans for so many years she had believed that such doubting was a betrayal of love and that sacrificing everything would prove to him that she loved him deeply. She believed that entrusting everything to her lover and the lover doing the same was the power of love, a power that had substance within the hearts of each human being and that it was what made them unique.

Betrayed by her lover, her entire world was shattered as she could only fall on the ground bursting in tears, cursing the world, the gods and all of mankind.

Tormented by despair and no longer having a place to return to, her mind was on the verge of breaking down. Her mind clouded, she could no longer withstand the pain aching within her heart as she stood in front of a nearby lake, and was intending to drown herself.

Plunging into lake, she could only close her eyes waiting for the remaining few seconds of her life to end as she continued to plummet down the cold, dark abyss.

That is…until she felt an unfamiliar yet warm, soothing embrace as she was pulled up back into the land of living.

*cough cough*

While coughing out the lake water, she stared at her rescuer who looked to be a 12 year old boy with blonde spiky hair.

**Author's note: you would know who that boy is if you read my sequel fanfic "The eternal light". But to those who don't know him he's the divine dragon slayer who had just been left by Luminera in this fanfic.**

**A certain blonde-boys POV **

It had been a few months since Luminera had left him but Lux after hours of wandering around aimlessly arrived at a town called Tir Chonaill, welcomed in open arms as the chief, Duncan, took him in as his own feeling sorry for the boy who was left without parents.

Indebted to Duncan, he helped out the town whenever he could whether it involved cooking, sewing, potion making, farming or doing daily chores as he had quickly (if not instantaneously) learnt how to complete them all on the same level as his teacher's in each of their respective areas of expertise. But when it came to hunting, that was a different matter altogether. With his insane amount of strength, he was able to bring home an abundant source of food ready to be cooked much to the townspeople's shock. The people of Tir Chonaill never went hungry again.

On his way back home after, once again, dragging a lot of dead animals along with him (about 10) in one huge cart, he could suddenly smell the unfamiliar scent of a woman. Running towards the source of the scent to confirm whoever it was, he stood there for a brief moment in shock as a beautiful blonde-haired woman just sank into the lake, regaining his senses he quickly flash stepped towards the river as he too jumped into the lake intending to rescue the supposed damsel in distress.

Quickly grabbing onto her, he pulled her out of the lake now huffing in an erratic manner now trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he composed himself as he looked down to the blonde woma-

_What the hell, the hell she looks the same age as me…_

Nearly yelling out before he held a tight lid on his mouth, _phew lucky I didn't blab that out but seriously I thought that was an adult woman, not a 12-year old girl, I was saving in the lake _as they could only stare at each other in wonder.

They had no idea how much this meeting would change their lives and that a now unstoppable chain of events had just started now that fate had truly come into play.

**Nearby elsewhere**

A beautiful raven haired woman stood silently looking at the two children near the lake.

"**Gabriel…I am so, so sorry for your loss but I hope that mankind can redeem themselves within that boy. Please live on Gabriel, I am sorry that this aging spell was the only thing I could do to help you for now, but…as your sister…I will be always watching over you."**

Sprouting her raven wings she flew off vanishing among the mountains.

**Well that's it folks, I hoped you enjoyed reading this fanfic, it's a very- long term one as it will most likely reach a 100 chapters. Again I'm sorry that this prologue was short but come on it's a prologue, each chapter I promise you will have more than 3000 words, I hope. The least being 2500 words. I will be updating in the next two days maybe a little bit faster.**

**And I know that in highschool dxd, Gabriel is a female archangel, but come on this is fanfic we can change whatever details we want to make a better storyline.**


	2. Calm before the storm

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I've had a headache yesterday couldn't write properly**

**And for this fanfic Lux will be initially paired with his childhood friend, Macha. of course as my summary states this fanfic will eventually be a Lux x Gabriel story.**

**But for the first few chapters of this fanfic I will display Gabriel as a mainly insecure girl who is still pretty social but has difficulty enclosing her private stories to others in order to prevent another betrayal.**

Calm before the storm

**Campsite in Ciar forest**

Before going back home, Lux deemed it appropriate to set up a fire to warm up his new guest and cook some of the animals he had caught for both of them to eat. But taking into account that the sun was about to set he had decided to return to the village tomorrow and in the meanwhile rest in his magically modified tent, which he didn't use often as he believed that living in modern luxuries while hunting ruined the experience but this was an emergency.

**Magically modified tent: think of the tent that belonged to the Weasley's in Harry Potter Goblet of Fire.**

Slowly cooling the cooked meat he offered some to the girl "Hey, you hungry?" who chose not to respond as she crossed her arms, rubbing them, and lay her head on top of her knees, still shivering slightly due to overexposure to the cold lake water, as she enjoyed the warmth radiating from the campfire and new clothes, courtesy of Lux who believed in preparing for every scenario keeping emergency items in his pocket dimension.

Sighing, he walked over to the woman and placed the food next to her and walked back to his previous spot to give her some personal space and began reading. Now feeling that he had given her enough time to calm down and collect her thoughts he began inquiring her about why she jumped into the lake.

"Feel free to remain silent but if it's not too much to ask, why did you want to drown yourself?"

...no response. Nonetheless this did not discourage the boy as he barraged her with questions.

"Alright then let's move on to less personal questions, who are you? Where did you come from? And why did you come here?"

...still receiving the cold shoulder, he relented as he realized that he was being rather aggressive which may have frightened the girl.

Backing away he sighed as he was about to leave her alone with these final words "very well I'll respect your right to privacy...but if you ever need someone to talk to...I'll be right outside."

Seeing her all alone with that lonely expression reminded him of how he looked for a few days after Luminera left him. In times like that when one is abandoned by the ones closest to them, it was best to leave them alone for a while and wait for them to talk instead of mindlessly provoking them.

Turning around to leave the tent, he suddenly felt a soft delicate hand grasp at his own. The girl, for the first time since they met, opened her mouth and finally spoke.

"I-I can't answer your other questions but my name...my name is Gabriel."

"Alright then, Gabriel it is."

Smiling, he knew that a name alone wasn't much to go on but it was at least a step in the right direction compared to her earlier silence.

**In a far, far, far away land way above the clouds…**

There, after years of decadence, in a city free of suffering, free of poverty, free of misery lived the Celtic gods as they enjoyed luxuries beyond man's limited comprehension. But with the recent loss of their beloved goddess of love, Gabriel, had caused an unprecedented uproar in the society of gods. Right now a conference was being held between the high-ranking gods as to discuss and decide Gabriel's poor fate.

"She should not be allowed to live"

"We should respect her decision and let her live in peace"

"Respect her decision? Did she respect us when she decided to leave her honoured position? Did she respect us when she directly spat the faces of everyone proud enough to call themselves gods? I implore each and every one of you, to preserve our dignity, render judgement on Gabriel."

"ENOUGH! Look at you bickering among yourselves over such petty matters; you are acting like the humans. Ultimately, the decision falls upon you, my king."

As one elderly god reprimands the younger ones, he bows to another god who sits in a throne placed much higher than the others signifying his greater standing. As all the gods' stares eventually came his way. Sighing he nonchalantly responds

"Very well then…lure the black dragon towards the village and let him unleash true terror upon the village."

"Shall we use the dragon horn?"

"…Yes…and make sure there are no survivors."

"Yes my king…I shall send a squadron of demi-gods to clean up afterwards."

Leaving the king of the gods alone to assemble the squadron, the king smiled as he mentally thought _"Now show me your worth, Lux Aeterna, prove to me that you have the potential to combat death itself."_

**Outskirts of Tir Chonaill**

"Come on Gabriel lets hurry on over to the town, they'll be excited to know that we're gonna have a new family member. We'll be partying all day, I'm sure of it and you should meet all the kids they're awesome friends." Grinning widely as he was excited that they were gonna celebrate the usual tradition of partying every time a new person was coming into town to live there.

Gabriel merely nodded as they ran towards town. A day had already passed since they first met, they spent the night in Ciar forest camping together as Lux would eagerly tell her about the village, describing its people, the kids and how close they were to each other as she would just listen silently still unwilling to divulge any details of her past. Yet he was still willing to introduce a total stranger to his so-called 'family', did he always so naively trust? It pained her heart that he was acting so much like she did.

Oh and one thing that had bugged her the entire time was…WHY THE HELL DID SHE LOOK LIKE A 12 YEAR OLD?

**Tir Chonaill town square**

"Good morning, father, it's a lovely day but I am concerned about something." smiling, a crimson haired child approached the chief.

"Ask away, Macha."

"It's been two days; I'm a little bit worried about Lux."

"Don't worry, this is Lux we're talking about here, I'm sure he's doing just fine and gone off to play with the animals some more forgetting about the time." reassured the elderly man.

"I guess you're right, guess it'll be some time before Lux comes ba…" stopping as she was interrupted by three very distinctive words coming off the town sentry's mouth.

"LUX IS BACK...and it looks like he's got a girl with hi-GRAHHH!" right before he could finish him his sentence he was knocked out cold by the girl's immediate magic attack at the mention of the word 'girl'.

Note that it was an unspoken law in the town of Tir Chonaill to ever mention Lux and a girl's name in the same sentence, unless of course that girl's name was Macha, and if the child in concern did hear anything within a 10 miles radius she would instantly run off to render judgement to those who are guilty. And that is how the legend of **the rampaging crimson girlfriend, **a titlemuch to her embarrassment yet delight,spread throughout the town like wildfire…quite literally, thank god no buildings were burnt down. Because although her magic output is far beyond what any 'normal' magician should have and results in rather destructive magic, Macha knew when to control herself.

**Back to Lux and Gabriel's POV**

Right outside town Lux and Gabriel were standing right before the bridge that connects Ciar to Tir Chonaill. "Come on lets go see the town" smiling he continued "I just know you're going to love it here." before making an expression like he just remembered something dreadful.

_Shit, my friends must be worried about me…I was gone for two whole days…this usually means that __**she's **__going to punish me…Oh crap. _Sweating profusely at the thought of extensive days of interrogation and torture he had to come up with a good excuse quickly.

_Damn I knew I forgot to do something last night. _Finally regretting to spend last night dreaming about battling dragons and other mystical beings rather than using it to think up an excuse.

_Oh no…here they come…WHAT DO I DO _he mentally shouted as he prepared himself for his imminent doom.

"Hey Lux, welcome back." A young girl cheerfully shouted.

"Seriously man, what took you so long to get home, you missed an entire game of mock magic warfare."

"Hehe, sorry a slight incident occurred on my way back home and thanks for reminding me."

Turning to the side he presented a stunning beauty, her blonde hair only added to the effect as her body seemed to radiate an aura that easily surpassed those at the epitome of 'human' beauty.

Although they did not have the courage to state it out they all thought the same thing in unison.

_HOLY CRAP SHE'S AS PRETTY AS MACHA!_

Lux however remained oblivious to their appreciation of the female beauty next to him as he was already used to seeing beautiful girls…mainly gaining experience through close contact…very close contact with a certain crimson-haired girl every night.

**Author's note: the OC is still a virgin no worries**

However that awkward moment did not last long, as that very same girl came running towards the group of children at a speed faster than Lux's **Flash Step **jumping through the group, barely avoiding them, and aimed her kick at the unprepared Lux.

Swiftly lifting his arm to form an X-shaped guard he mentally prepared himself only a split second away from being knocked out cold. Unfortunately his efforts were in vain, as the girl's kick broke through his defence and landed flat on his face forcing him to fly a few metres, tumbling around as he left a huge track of smoke.

Gabriel could've sworn she heard the faint cracking of bones during the moment of impact. Only being able to put up a face of shock and belief, she looked at the new red-haired girl who looked uncannily similar to a goddess she once knew and Lux's friends who wore smirks on their faces signifying that they were all too familiar with this situation.

She now diverted her full attention back to the girl who was steadily approaching the unconscious dragon slayer lying on the ground. She stood over the boy for a few seconds, prompting Gabriel to wonder what she was going to do next and why Lux's friends weren't helping him until the red haired girl suddenly bobbed down, took the boy within her arms and hugged his body so tight that if he was awake right now he would've just gone back to being unconscious again.

"LUX! I've missed you so much, do you have any idea how lonely I was last night when you weren't there to warm…me…up." while affectionately rubbing her cheeks against his from side to side there was a hint of seduction in her last few words. Although this prompted jealousy to emit from the boys, their ever growing smirks outweighed it as they mentally laughed at the irony of this situation, with the exception of one raven-haired boy who could only frown at the pair, although his hair covered his eyes, Gabriel could tell that it contained a strong of amount of jealousy hatred that was probably being directed at the blonde boy. Although she wanted to talk to him, she was no longer the Goddess of love and was no longer entitled to settling relationships between friends and lovers alike, finally managing to convince herself that this was none of her business and that they should settle this among themselves.

Finally returning to the land of the living, Lux woke up hazily also managing to catch Macha's last few words directed towards him.

"Hey Macha, sorry it took longer than expected…I kind of met someone on my way home." pointing straight at Gabriel who looked dumbfounded the moment she heard Macha's name, although everyone thought it was due to the flashy kick from earlier.

_Macha…Macha…Macha! _The familiar name resounded in Gabriel's mind countless times completely ignoring the gazes directed at her.

_Im-impossible…it can't be her…why would the Goddess of Destruction involve herself with a bunch of children. _Still ignoring Lux, he approached her and shook her shoulder.

"Earth to Gabriel~ is there anyone home?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I'm still not feeling well from yesterday."

"Then you should really visit this town's healer. Dilys will fix you up straight away."

A pair of arms wrapped around as a gentle yet clearly annoyed voice spoke near his ear.

"Speaking about healers, I think Dilys will need to put you under extensive treatment after I'm through with you…Ne? Lux."

_Oh crap…_giving in to his exhaustion after hearing about the oncoming torture, he collapsed onto the ground feigning sleep.

"OH NO LUX! Hang in there. Guys, quickly, let's bring him over to Dilys." Shaking him back and forth, she called over the other children to help carry Lux and make sure of his condition.

As they carried him and were about to run over to the local healer, Macha looked back at Gabriel. Smirking she put her index finger over her lips gesturing to her to be quiet for now as they both knew each other's real identity.

Nodding in silence, Gabriel ran over to follow them to the healer's house as she listened to the children's chattering.

**Healer's house**

"Lux will be fine, he's just had a bit exhausted and prone to a small cold, after hearing from Gabriel's story, is apparently due to jumping into a lake to save her. We should leave Lux alone…with Macha of course." Adding in the last few only words only after noticing the smile from Macha that threatened to torture her in the worst way possible if Dilys didn't mention her name.

"Of course, Dilys and don't worry I'll 'take care' of Lux."

**Several minutes later**

After Dilys, Gabriel and his friends left to bring in the new food over to town storage; Lux woke up shortly to find a smiling Macha.

"Had a nice nap, Lux?"

"Terrific…how long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes" her smile growing even wider now "but that's the least of your worries right now, I hope you didn't forget about our little session together."

"Ahahaha…haha…ha oh come on I just woke up…please, take it easy on me." now fearing for his life.

"Mmmm, no can do." In a seductive voice she kissed him straight on the lips, her S mode taking control as the 'torture'began.

**Town Square**

"Alright we've taken in the food, let's go back to Dilys' place and check up on Lux." In quite the happy mood, the children went up the hill to check on the town's pride and joy.

Blissfully ignorant of the impending doom that was to come.

**In the nearby mountains**

A forest torn apart, hundreds of claw marks and dead carcasses along one single path. A large beast crawled slowly on top of a mountain, gazing at its next meal.

"**How dare they use the dragon horn just to make me destroy one single villa…" **suddenly catching a sniff of two familiar scent the beast wore a wide grin **"Ahahahahaha, I did not think this place , out of all places, would be the one where I reunite with my 'beloved' son."**

"**But I did not think Luminera would actually take him in…tch, leave it to her to soften my son up. Guess it's time to teach him another lesson…from father to child… I will show him"**

Spreading his wings out in a magnificent yet terrifying posture, he roared out

" **THE ABSOLUTE POWER OF ACNOLOGIA!"**

**Ok, cliff hanger here guys again I am sorry for the late update due to my headache the next chapter will be uploaded in 3-4 days, I have to prepare for my primary school graduation which is in exactly 3 days.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed reading and review please XD.**


End file.
